The Marine with a Straw Hat
by AntonioBP
Summary: Garp isn't the only marine whose son doesn't accept the role of a marine.  Forsaking his duty as a Commander, William pursues his own path of justice as a Strawhat Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: This is my very first fanfic. After reading tons of others and having a swarm of ideas in my head, I have been urged to finally write my own. I'm writing a one piece fanfic because there are not a lot of good ones out there (and I hope that mine is good). So, enjoy, review, and look out for updates. I'm attending college now so let's say I'll update at the maximum every two weeks and probably sooner.**

**Disclaimer** The following is a fan made work of fiction. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release. Most of all my information comes from One Piece wiki or made up. 

Pairing: OC character x Nico Robin. Robin never gets any action, she needs it.

Rating: Rated M for violence, some language, and adult content. Maybe lemons in much later chapters.

Summary: Garp isn't the only marine whose son doesn't accept the role of a marine. Utilizing the techniques of Niten Ichi-ryū, rokushiki, and haki, follow the adventures of William the Marine Renegade.

Prologue

**Chapter 0: The death of a legend and birth of a legend**

"My wealth and treasures? If want it, you can have it. But you'll have to find it first. I left it all in 'One Piece'".

That was the last words that the Pirate King, Gold D. Roger, spoke as executioners' blades came down on his head, with his trademarked smile still on his face.

Lightening blared as the rain continued to crash down on the onlookers. Civilian, pirate, and marine alike watched the death of the greatest pirate to sail the seas. Both high-ranking officers of the navy and notorious pirates saw their greatest enemy or alley die. One marine was not in attendance, Fleet Admiral Sengoku

**(Thousands of Miles away at the Marine HQ of Marineford)**

Fleet Admiral Sengoku was unable to watch the execution of a major thorn in his side due to the best and, perhaps, worst experience of his life. Sengoku was currently locked in the death grip of his life while in the delivery section of the HQ's hospital. Bullets of sweat fell from his face as he endured the most agonizing pain of his life. How many hours had he suffered? Even with his devil fruit powers and haki abilities he was unable to latch away from the screaming woman undergoing labor. If only he had just gone to Roger's execution then he wouldn't have had to endure this pain.

His wife was a petite, olive-toned woman with waist length black, curly hair. He had met her when sailing to Marineford months ago when his battleship came across the wreckage of a transport ship done in by pirates. She was floating on a piece of lumber and found to be the only survivor. He was stricken by her then and felt obligated to care for her.

_AN: And bibidi babidi boo they fell in love. This is an action story not a love story. Go somewhere else if you want romance._

And they were giving birth to their first born. Sengoku really wished he would have a son, then he would grow up and become a strong….

"OHHHH MAY GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT," the screams of his wife snapped him back to reality and back to his hand still being crushed by his wife. Decided to have this finally comes to an end he spoke up.

"Puuuuush, puuuush, and it will be over", he encouraged. "Look at me and don't worry about the pain". The death grip on his hand instantly doubled as his wife pulled him in closer with eyes locked and said," YOOOOUU TRY PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOUR DICK WITH A HEAD AS BIG AS YOURS".

It seemed that as she said that she gave one final push and **PLOOP**… out came the baby with milk chocolate glazed skin and a nappy head of hair.

As the doctor cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off the baby, Sengoku, now free from his suffering, leaned over his wife and kissed her forehead, "We did it. We have a child now". "Yes, we do. And all thanks to you saving me from the depths of the sea".

The doctor came back with the baby wrapped in a blue blanket and handed it to the woman and said, "Congratulations, it's a boy", then he left the room to leave the family of three in peace.

They both laid/stood there, watching their son cry, being the only form of communication he could do. Sengoku reached his hand out and the infant reached out and lightly grabbed his finger. "He has your complexity and eyes", he said, noting the babies lightly dark skin tone and brown eyes. "And he has your nappy head of hair," she quickly responded, noting the marine's afro.

They both chuckled and relished the moment. "William, that will be his name, for he will have the desire and will to protect others, such as a marine should do, don't you agree," Sengoku spoke. "Yes, it's beautiful. And he will take my last name, Freund, meaning friend. William D. Freund".

Sengoku instantly tensed up as she finished naming the baby. "_D._, um..uh…what does the D. stand for?" He began sweating bullets in anticipation. Most people with the name D. became dangerous people and a trademark act of being enemies of the Navy and World Government. Gold D. Roger was a biggest example. And he wasn't going to allow his son to rebel against the World Government, unlike a certain marine he knew whose son was the leader of the Revolutionaries.

"I'm not sure", she answered, "I just know that someone with the name D. is sure to become a great person".

"_Yeah, I great pain in my ass", _Sengoku thought.

"Is something wrong Goku-kun, you look rather tensed and angry".

The fleet admiral immediately relaxed and started waving his hands, "Oh, no, no, I was just… uh…thinking about Roger's execution in Loguetown".

"I told you not to worry about that. You are here with your wife and son and need to worry about them", she said with a smile that could kill.

"Yes, I should. My son, William…D. Freund, the one who will succeed me as Fleet Admiral and become a great marine".

Even as he said that, Sengoku had an aching feeling that William would become nothing of what he just said.

**It's finished. Most of my chapters would not be as short as this, you know this being the prologue and all. **

**I already know what Devil fruit William will have so don't ask for one in specific.**

**I didn't give a name to Sengoku's wife on purpose, so don't act like I forgot.**

**Review and stay tuned.**

**Epar out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm a horrible writer. I started the fanfic last fall but got down with extreme writers block, with only 1 chapter out. I'm in college but it really does not take up a lot of my time This semester I'm really gonna try hard to stay on task. So hope for a chapter a week, maybe more depending on how hard working I am. Another note: I will be taking an element from another anime and adding it. However this is not a crossover. I will hint to it so guess in the review.**

**Disclaimer** The following is a fan made work of fiction. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release. Most of all my information comes from One Piece wiki or made up. However my OC belongs to me so if I see it anywhere else prepare for carnage

Enjoy

**Chapter 1: A New sheriff in town**

"MARINES, ATTENTION"!

Boots scampered about and hurried into formation along the dock, eventually standing parallel along the wooden dock. The marine lieutenant commander who had yelled the order stood at the end of the formation, his coat swaying from the breeze from the warm, bright day. At the other end of the formation and at the end of the dock, overshadowing the soldiers by several dozen feet, a marine battleship sat right off the dock.

This was way out of the norm for the marines of Loguetown. Usually when a marine ship came, it was for supplies, transfer prisoners, or to bring reinforcements. For them to be have to be in formation would mean a high ranking officer was onboard and coming off.

Now Loguetown, being in the East Blue and being a hotspot for pirates, but still being in control of the marines, there was no reason for any above captain to come, unless it was a surprise inspection, which was highly unlikely. There was rumor of a new transfer coming to Logue town but they were only rumors.

The Lt. Commander waited and watched as the ramped for crossing came sliding down the ship. The infantry division marines were the first off as the lined up on both sides of the ramp at attention. Next was the captain of the ship and his lieutenant. As they came down a third figure appeared a top the ramp.

This marine looked like any other officer with the coat with the kanji for "Justice" on the back and the cap with "Marine" written on it. He stood just short 6'0", which in the world of One Piece is quite short compared to some other giant-like individuals. His skin tone was that of dark cocoa, his hair hidden under the marine, but given from what was around his scalp it was black and thick. Because of the sun behind him and his marine cap, his face was hidden by the shadow.

As he came down, the marines at attention glanced over and saw he had a duffel bag over his right shoulder, which was probably his luggage. The rumor of a new transfer was most likely this marine. The major detail they noticed about him was the aura of authority and confidence strewn about him. They could tell this guy was strong and could take them out with little to no effort.

As he finally reached the bottom of the ramp and stepped onto the dock, the Lt. Commander walked forward, about to welcome the new arrival to Loguetown.

"Wel…" **CRASH!**

The officer as well as the marines and formation turned to the sudden noise to see a woman sprawled on the ground. It appeared as though she at tripped on something, except for the fact that there was nothing but the wooden deck they was standing on.

"Oooooww," she groaned as the managed to push herself up to her knees and began wiping at the floor as if she was looking for something.

This went on for about thirty seconds before the Lt. Commander got fed up and yelled, "YOUR GLASSES ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, MASTER CHIEF PETTY OFFICER TASHIGI! NOW GET UP AND STAND AT ATTENTION!

Tashigi instantly found her glasses, stood up and rushed to the officer's side in a blink of an eye, not wanting to get in any further trouble. Now that she was up, one could see that she had quite the petite figure and with chin-length dark-blue hair and fashioned red glasses. She wore black shoes, and matching dark-blue jeans and fur-lined goat over a peach button up shirt with flowers on it. Her most noticeable feature was the katana being held in her hand which was a foot short of being the same length as her. Its sheath was a mixture of white and green, the hilt also green and the guard a four-pedaled designed.

Now that their little interruption was over, the officer turned back to the address the new arrival. "Apologies for the interruption, Tashigi has a habit of crashing into nothing without her glasses. Now then, I would like to welcome you to your new post here in Loguetown, Commander William," he said looking at the dark-skinned marine.

Both Tashigi and the marines surrounding them standing at attention gasp. If it wasn't for their order to be at attention they would have been speaking in hushed tones about the new commander. William D. Freund, son of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, achieved the highest scores of all time at the Marine Academy, and in the span of a few years shot up the ranks to commander. As the marines further examined him, they took note of physical appearance.

He wasn't bulky, huge, or had inhuman size compared to other high-ranking marines. He was a medium build, not to skinny, not inhumanly huge. Only being twenty-six, his face still was young looking but still stern and sharp. His eyes hazelnut and his face completely shaven except for his chin which bore a goatee. On his waist on both sides were two wakizashi, both identical with straight black hilts, no guards, and the sheaths black as well but with a red dragon twisting around the sheath starting from the end up to opening. Beside each sword attached to his belt were two standard marine pistols. Only one though went through their heads as they willed at studied William, "_MARINE BADASS"._

Breaking the silence, the Lt. Commander finished his greeting, "Excuse the absence of Captain Smoker. He had…some business he had to attend to." In actuality, Smoker didn't find the need to come welcome William. He's a rank below him and younger than him, which actually made him quite upset seeing how Smoker's thirty-four and a captain and Williams' twenty-six and already a commander. He had no business to attend to. He is currently sitting in his personally sauna downing cigars two and sometimes three at a time like someone immune to lung cancer.

"Do you have any more luggage or is what you are carrying all you have?" the Lt. Commander asked.

William looked at the officer for a straight ten seconds before answering, "This is all," his voice low and rough.

"_Not one for conversation, uh", _the officer thought. Looking over William, he looked the kind of marine that followed orders and gave orders and that was it. He reminded him of Admiral Sakazuki. He doesn't loath or joke around like the other admirals. He's all work, and no play, or in another term, a hardass. Which he guess was fine since he's the Fleet Admiral's son. He had to be strict and diligent if he wanted to take over after his father.

Coming out of his thoughts he spoke again but this time to the captain, "Thank you for transporting the Commander here. You may stay here overnight and resupply before heading out in the morning, maybe get a drink or two."

"Thank you Lt. Commander for you hospitality, but we came here just to safely escort Commander William. Fleet Admiral Sengoku didn't want any mishaps along for voyage. We will depart immediately once the commander is yours."

"That is too bad then. Well, may you have safe voyage back to Marineford. MARINES, SALUTE DEPARTING OFFICERS," the officer clapped his boots together and saluted, as did Tashigi and the other marines, as the captain walked back on to the battleship and his marines as well. In a couple of minutes the ship had reposition and started to sail off, leaving Commander William to his new post.

As soon as the battleship sailed off, William spoke up, "Lt. Commander Hobbes, if we are finished here, I would like to speak with Captain Smoker as soon as possible", speaking in a full sentence with more than three words.

Hobbes turned to William, "Not interested in seeing the town? All business then, okay, follows me." Hobbes turned again facing the marines standing in attention and ordered them back to their posts. He had Tashigi stay with him and he led William to Loguetown's marine base.

The three marines exited the docks and entered the city. They were in the peaceful side of town, which also happened to be the resident and shopping district as well, they had to at least control how much reign the pirates had in town. The townspeople, having been used to marines coming and going, simply moved out the way and went on with their business. However, some glance at William a second or two longer, seeing a new marine face in town.

They walked in silence toward the base, which was position towards the center of town. As they walked Tashigi occasionally glanced at William to assess him more. She had heard of his arrival from Smoker and was actually expecting someone more…friendly and talkative seeing how they were in the same age range. He didn't have an aged face like Smoker but he had that tough, dominative feeling that he gave off. It felt like she was standing next to a battle harden soldier who had face numerous enemies.

Besides his characteristics, she was also interested in his swords. She could tell simply by looking at them that they weren't standard issue and even then it was that he carried two wakizashi. That was way out of the norm of swordsman. Normally a swordsman carried a katana or nodachi and then a taito, daito, or wakizashi, a long blade and a short blade.

Wanting to know more she spoke as they continued to walk, "Umm…Commander William, if you wouldn't mind me asking but why do you carry two wakizashi? That is kind of non-tradition don't you think? Were they a gift or do you have a special swordsman style?" Oops, she may have asked too many questions there. She didn't want him to go off on her.

Now William is only about half a head taller than Tashigi, but then when he turned his head and looked at her with those piercing brown eyes of his, she felt insignificant compared to him and regretted saying anything.

Before he could say anything, Hobbes spoke, "TASHIGI, don't bother the commander with useless questions. What he carries is his own business. Come on, the base is right up here." They had just entered the base and William had turned his attention to it. Tashigi let out the breath she was holding in and silently thanked Hobbes for interrupting. It was clear that William was not someone to be messed with.

**(Atop the roof of the Marine base)**

A figure sat crouched on top the roof overlooking the entirety of the base. A grin spread across his face and chuckles escaping his mouth. He had just watched the female marine get berated by the officer. "Behahahaha, I'm having too much fun watching this. I'm gonna die of laughter. Can't wait 'till good 'ol Smokey gets a load of it; I'm gonna turn this base upside town. But first a quick nap…before the fun really begins."

With that the man laid back on the roof's tile, just as Hobbes, Tashigi, and William entered the base. Beside him laid two swords. Both sheathed inside plain black scabbards, each adorned with a twisting red dragon.

****

**There's Chapter 2**

**Next one will be up in a few days. I actually busted out this one a just a day so I'm feeling really confident about staying up to date.**

**Favorite and Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm aiming to increase the number of words in each chapter so they will be updated about every two to four days (hopefully). I'm going for 5,000 to 10,000 depending on how I plan the chapter out. Since I'm just starting it out I'm just coming up with stuff on the go. As I get deeper into it and bring in more complex elements I'll have to plan it out and stuff. **

**I'm such a major troll so be prepared for cliffhangers almost every chapter. I made William the way he is on purpose so does not rag on him for the personality issues. The Straw Hats will be making an appearance soon hold on. And this is not a God-like OC fanfic. William is still weaker than Smoker in terms of strength but slightly above Luffy. Don't worry he won't hog the show lights. I'm thinking about making the Straw Hats a bit stronger than canon also. I will also try not to institute too many OC characters, unless that is what you'll want then I'll do it.**

**Disclaimer** the following is a fan made work of fiction. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release. Most of all my information comes from One Piece wiki or made up. However my OC belongs to me so if I see it anywhere else prepare for carnage.

****

**Chapter 2: The new carnage in Loguetown  
><strong> 

**Smoker POV**

Smoke. Smoke. Steam. Smoke. Smoke. Tiny bit of fresh air. Steam. More smoke. This is what compromised the room I was currently occupying. I was seated down, shirt hanging on the door handle, pants still on, and puffing four cigars at once. **AN: In the world of One Piece, it's possible). **

**AN: I'm not gonna describe canon characters. No point. **

Silence. No interruptions. Peacefulness. In here, I have no worries. No pirates trying to pillage a town or massacre a village. No marines shouting that they had a problem here or there. Just me and me alone. My thoughts shifted onto my newest assignment, given straight from Fleet Admiral Sengoku, in more ways than one. William D. Freund. The marine prodigy. The youngest marine commander ever in the history of the marines. Destined to surpass his father and take the position of Fleet Admiral, bringing the marines out of the era of old, the era of Gold Roger and Whitebeard and into a new one.

I snorted. He is supposed to become these things, but for now he's still just a commander and under my command. Just cause he got special attention for being the Fleet Admiral's son doesn't make him any better than anybody else. I went to the academy as well with all the other officers. I did what I had to do and became a captain. I'm Smoker the White Hunter and I'm not gonna let some brat come in here and act like he owns the place.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Captain Smoker, sir, are you in there"?

Smoker's thoughts were interrupted as a marine started to call from him from the other side of the door.

"Of course I'm in here you idiot. What do you want? You're disrupting me." Damn marines always bothering him.

"Lt. Commander Hobbes and Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi have return with Commander William, Sir. The commander has requested that he speak with you immediately, sir."

"_He's already here? Well he sure didn't waste any time. Oh well, better see what the brat wants." _Smoker stood up and threw on his jacket, trashing two cigars as he did leaving the last two still in his mouth. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway, not even looking at the marine who had spoken to him.

"The commander is already in your office, Captain. Is there anything you need, sir?"

"Yeah, I need you to leave me alone and get back to your duties. I can find my own way to my own office. Understand marine?" Smoker truly had no patience. While he did seem hard and unloving to his subordinates, he is a good marine and protects them when need be.

"Yes sir, Captain Smoker." With that the marine went off to whatever he was doing before. Smoker continued down the hall to where his office was. As he walked he thought back to when he first learned of his new assignment.

****

_**Flashback – A few weeks ago**_

*Pururururu Pururururu Purururu*

A den den mushi ranged in Smoker's office before he picked it up and answered.

"Captain Smoker of Loguetown, who is calling?" Even on the phone Smoker still spoke as if he was being annoyed.

"Captain Smoker, this is Fleet Admiral Sengoku on the line and you better sound less annoyed if you know what's good for you."

Smoker immediately stood up and straightened up. "Fleet Admiral? What is it sir?" Now Smoker rarely showed any respect to anyone, especially not to those under him. But having the Fleet Admiral call and have you position threatened and really resolves that problem. Besides that, what would the Sengoku need with him?

"Hahaha, my Smoker calm down. So Smoker, how you keeping up Loguetown? You haven't let it fall to pirates have you?"

Smoker rolled his eyes at the question. "As if I would let some half-assed pirates make any kind of trouble in here, sir. Most of them can't even wipe their own asses without help. But beside that, why are you really calling sir? Do you have an assignment for me." Usually when you receive a call for a much higher ranking officer, he had a special task for you. No one calls just to check up on you. Well, he would hope not.

"Yeah, right, right. Well you know my son, William, right? He just got promoted to commander, you see."

Another promotion? By the seas what was this kid doing that he got promoted every six months? Bet you it's probably thanks to good 'ol daddy. "That's good to hear, sir," Smoker said lying under his breath. Like hell it's good to hear. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I think it's time William gets a change of scenery you see. Since he got out of the academy he has just been pirate hunting and dealing with the Revolutionaries. He hasn't been given an actual command position. And so I'm going to put him under you so he can see and learn how to run an actual marine base."

Pirate hunting and revolutionaries? He could understand the pirates but isn't the revolutionaries' matter left up the World Government. And why him? East Blue is the weakest of the seas so why send him here? "Well…that's also good to hear. I bet he could use the experience. However, may I ask why you are sending him here to East Blue?"

"Hahahaha, well he chose to come to East Blue. He said something about Roger and wanting to be stationed where he died."

Smoker could, kind of understand that. Though this is the weakest sea, this is where Roger sailed out off. But there hasn't been as much commotion since then. "I see. Okay then. I'll take the boy and show him the ropes over here."

"Splendid! Well then, I'll send him off in a few days. Take care of my boy Smoker."

Yeah, take care of daddy's little boy, great. "I'll do my best Fleet Admiral. If you don't have anything else, I must return to my duties," which consists of puffing more cigars and effortless capturing pirates.

"Wait, one more thing before you go, Smoker. There is something that you must know about William. If you aren't careful, you may end up way over your head with him."

Over his head? What in pry tail could be so difficult about ordering around a brat, sheesh. "What is it, sir?"

"Well, you see, William has a tendency to…"

****

_**Flashback End – Present Time**_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sengoku's warning out William still lingered in Smoker's head. What he had said about his son had Smoker unsettled. How could the son of the Fleet Admiral, a well upcoming and respected marine be that way? One would have thought with his training that and upbringing that he would be different.

Well never mind that. Smoker wasn't gonna let the brat come here and act like he was the top dog here. He himself had a reputation to keep up and he wasn't gonna let it fall.

Smoker had finally reached his office at the end of the hallway. His office sat at the highest floor of the base and was position in such a way that one could overlook the entire base. To further accomplish this office had a balcony that led outside. The room's walls were made of solid concrete, except for the balcony wall which was made of traditional Japanese sliding doors. The room itself wasn't decorated very much. It the center was a simple wooden desk with a den den mushi, some maps and records, paperwork, and bounty posters sprawled about on top. In front were two wooden chairs. Behind it was a bookshelf shelved with books picking up dust. Off to the side on the wall was a couple of hundred pound dumbbells and two boxing bags, one that looked like he was being hit by a fist and the other by a steel rod.

When Smoker entered he found Lt. Commander Hobbes and Tashigi standing ready just outside the door and William off to the side just behind them with his duffel bag laying on the wall.

"Hn." _ "Surprised the brat wasn't already seating in my chair,"_ which happened to be 100% leather lined with some exotic fur.

"Captain Smoker, Commander William D. Freund is has arrived and is reporting for duty," Hobbes announced while gesturing to William.

"I can see him right behind you Hobbes, I'm not blind, and can't he speak for himself." Smoker walked past Hobbes and Tashigi and up to William and stood in front of him face to face and inspected him. They were almost looking at each other eye to eye, with William a few inches shorter than Smoker. The commander stood at attention and stared emotionless into nothingness. As way to psych him out, Smoker took his two cigars and blew a good amount right in William's face. Unfortunately, his tactic failed and William stood unnerved, he hadn't even blinked an eye.

**Tashigi POV**

As I watched Captain Smoker study the commander for a full five minutes, I myself grew more worried. They both have the about the same size and physique, and even though the captain is his senior, and thus stronger, the Commander William stood tall and didn't flinch. I was worried they may launch into combat at any second. Although I have spent a couple of years under Captain Smoker, he stills manages to scare me from time to time. I wonder if I will ever be like the commander. To be the youngest and outranked but still be stand tall and strong against more powerful opponents.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Smoker grunted before saying, "Hn, just like model marine. Guess your old man trained you well." He then turn around and walked to his chair before sitting in it, opening a draw and pulling out a stack of papers.

"First things first, let set some ground rules. One, I am the captain of this base and these men are under my command. While the only one you now answer to is me, you have to authority over my men. Two, just because you are the son of the Fleet Admiral doesn't mean you get special treatment here. You sleep were the other men sleep and you eat what the other men eat. Do not try to get over on me or you will be punished. Here you just like any other marine. You listen and follow my orders. My job is to instruct you on commanding a marine division. If and once you gain my trust you will be given more privileges and eventually a little authority here. If you can follow these rules then you will do fine here. Do we have an understanding?" Smoker made sure to sound as cold and hardhearted as possible. Just to make sure he got the message.

Without missing a beat William replied, "Understood, Captain Smoker. I am under your command and I have no authority here. I have no special privilege here and am to be instructed by you. Understood, sir." His tone was emotionless and he just about spoke in monotone.

"_Man is this guy a drone. He must have not had one hell of a childhood. Guess that's what happens when you father is the fleet admiral," _Hobbes thought. He had thought they would have problems with him but it seems like they wouldn't. That just makes his job a lot easier.

"HOBBES! Pay attention you idiot." Hobbes snapped to attention. Smoker had evidently been calling him. "Here these are the commander's papers and records. Look over them, you and Tashigi are gonna be working with him from now on. "

"WHAAAT," both Hobbes and Tashigi yelled simultaneously. Tashigi spoke up first, "I thought you said he wouldn't have any command over any marine." No way she was gonna be working with Mr. No-Emotion-Evil-Glare? While she was still curious about him and his swords, she wasn't curious enough to possibly be cut down. She realized she was shaking and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Hobbes was outraged. Was Smoker really gonna let this wet-behind-the-ear marine who hasn't even had a leadership role yet have command over him. Yeah sure he was a rank above but Hobbes had seniority over him. He himself first started out here in Loguetown as an enlisted marine at the rip age of eighteen. He had been here for over twenty years, making him well into his forties. Over the years he obtained quite a few scars during his years of service, a few burns on his arm, a couple of sword wounds on his chest and back, and on his forehead small dent running about five inches across from a bullet graze. His fine brown hair had begun graying on the sides but in all he was still in tip top shape. While he had been here longer than Smoker and he was older than him, Smoker wasn't some child a few years out of the academy. William may appear to be mature for his age he still has no experience. He would have to have a word with Smoker.

The white hunter scratched his head, "Oh did I say that? I meant every marine except you two. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

They shook out of their surprised and both said, "No, Captain Smoker, sir."

"Good because I already have an assignment for the three of you. But first head out to the training grounds, I want to see for myself what the brat can do." Smoker got out his chair and walked over to William. "I'm only giving you command over these two because they constantly give me headaches, but if you abuse your power over them…you will answer to me and it will not be nice."

William still stood still staring in to nothing and answered, "Sir, yes, Sir."

Smoker took a deep intake from his cigars before sighing, "We will see. Now follow Hobbes and Tashigi outside to the training grounds."

"Come on Tashigi, let's show our…the Commander where the training grounds are." Hobbes still wasn't happy about being put under William but it was an order and he had to follow orders.

He and Tashigi exited the room first, being followed by William. They were only a few steps out in the hallway when Smoker spoke, "Oh and William, one more thing before you go." Hobbes and Tashigi only a second after turning around to see Smoker dash at William with his seastone jutte in his hand before thrusting it through his chest.

On the rooftop of Loguetown's marine base, a sleeping individual snapped up from his slumber as if being suddenly awoken. His eyes were still closed as if he was mediating. He let out a deep sigh before standing and stretching. "Seems like Smokey's figured it out already; I didn't think he would have discovered it so soon. Oh well, since he now knows I have no choice but to reveal myself. Maaaan, I was really hoping on catching a few or Zzzs before having to expose myself. I bet he told him about it. Well, time to go."

With that he picked up his two swords and coat before disappearing.

_Did Smoker just attack William just now? Did Smoker become a traitor or is William a spy? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to respond to this? What will Sengoku do?_ These questions ran through Hobbes head right now as he digested the situation. He didn't know who the enemy was. Smoker or William? He should have read over the records on William before he got here. Smoker was acting a little hostile to him. Could Smoker have had this planned from the beginning? He couldn't only wait to find out the truth.

Tashigi couldn't believe it. Smoker had just run through Commander William, the son of Fleet Admiral Sengoku. She couldn't even begin to come up with any thoughts on why he did. She was still caught up on the fact that he did. Looking at William, this was the first time she had seen any emotion on his face. He eyes widen and a look and shock and fear on his face. She simply continued to watch as William began die as blood dripped flowed from his smirking mouth.

Wait. Smirking? Why would he be smirking when he is about to die? This doesn't make any sense. Her answer became clear with a puff.

That puff answered that one question but left dozens more left in its place…

…because with that puff the William standing before her with a jutte in his chest disappeared… into nothingness…leaving only Smoker with his jutte hitting not but air.

Smoker stood from his crouched position and placed his jutte back in its holder on his back. He promptly took the cigars he had in his mouth out, threw them away, and lighted two more and starting on them. "I thought as much," he simply stated before heading back in his office and sitting down, leaving two dumbfounded marines in the hallway.

The both of them rushed through the door and almost trampled Smoker. Tashigi, being the more erratic one, spoke first, "CAPTAIN SMOKER, WHAT'S IN THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED TO COMMANDER WILIAM? WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM? WHERE DID HE GO?" She was out of breath and had to take a breather, but it was the answer she got that took her breath away.

"I'm right here, Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi. Why are you in such a fuss?" Tashigi and Hobbes swiftly turn to the balcony seeking where that voice came from. Smoker still sat in his chair and simply said, "So there you are. Wondered when you was gonna finally show."

They looked and saw on the balcony was none other than William, with no wound from the attack. The two shocked marines took notice of a few key differences between this William and the one that had puffed into nonexistence. This one, for starters, was smiling. He looked as if he was about to start cracking up anytime. They also took notice of his attire. First off, he wasn't wearing the standard marine uniform he, or whoever it had been before, had been wearing. This William wore solid black jeans tied with a black leather belt and matching black combat boots. For his torso he wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt that hung loosely on him underneath a light, black leather jacket, and if they could see his back they would notice the kanji for "Justice" on the jacket, just as on Smoker's jacket. He didn't have the marine cap on so now they could see his hair, which was kept thick and unruly with it in short strands going about in every direction **(Think of dred locks but cut to his neck and it not just going straight back but every way).** He also wore a dark red leather holster around his waist that held two black pistols, one each on his right and left side. The oddest thing about him was his two wakizashi, which were held in a holster on his back and it was how they were being held that raised eyebrows. One was held diagonally from his left shoulder to his right side and the second placed horizontally on his back, with the hilt on his right side at a slight incline upwards.

At first glance one would think this William and the first one were two different people. Their appearance, character, and overall feeling were complete opposites. The only trait that the two shared was the aura of complete confidence and power surrounding them.

Still smiling, this William started walking forward and clapping his hands. "Oh boy, you should have seen the looks on your faces when my clone got stabbed. You looked as if Gold Roger himself had just come back from the dead. I congratulate you Smoker for figuring it out. From my memories from the clone it seemed as if you had speculated it wasn't the real me. How did you know? Wait…let me guess my worrisome dad told you?" William had taken the liberty to sit in on of the chairs in front of Smoker's desk. Tashigi and Hobbes were still breathless to say anything.

Smoker let out a smoker before replying, "Yeah, he told me when he gave me my assign…"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A CLONE?" ** Both Tashigi and Hobbes yelled after finally coming out of their shock and processing what William had said.

William held his ears from the abrupt yell before leaning over to Smoker, "Hey, Smoker, for marines these two sure are noisy. I'm kind of not looking forward to working with them now."

Smoker chuckled. "Yeah, they are quite annoying aren't they? Which is I am making them your problem now.

William started to answer Smoker before Tashigi cut in again, "WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE. How did you know that Smoker had given you command over us? And what happened to the other William that puffed into nothing? Explain yourself NOW! Tashigi was tired of being ignored and she wanted answers now. Her face was red from screaming and she was breathing h hard.

William stood up and walked over to Tashigi and answered her with a frown and piercing glare, "Do you will think really think you should be yelling at your commanding officer, Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi?" If Tashigi's heart wasn't beating fast enough already, it went into overdrive mode now. She immediately took a step back before bumbling, "I-I-I'm so-sorry com-comand-der Wi-wi-william. Excuse m-m-my be-behavior. I deeply ap-apologize." Tashigi wanted to die now before anything could get worse. She had just yelled at a higher-ranked marine, and the son of the Fleet Admiral of all persons. She could be sent to prison for such an act or worse, be killed. Why did she have to lose control and-

William's attitude did a complete one-eighty and he ear to ear smile return before slapping her on her back. "Oh come on. You didn't think I was serious did you? I hate being a complete hardass to marines, unlike a certain molten-rock-like marine I know. But loosen up seriously and call me Will, William makes me feel old." Will noticed Tashigi still seemed a bit shaken up. He hoped he hadn't scarred the poor girl. "Hey, I promise not to do that again if you calm down. I apologize for doing that. I didn't mean to frighten you. A cute woman such as you shouldn't be afraid of me."

If what he had said earlier hadn't calmed her down, what he had just said made her regain her composure, and blush a little.

"So _Will_, if you are done scaring your own marine, how about you explain what happened earlier?" Smoker said wanting to get this over with and back to doing what, oh yes, smoking cigars and smashing pirates faces in the ground.

Will scratched the back of his head while laughing. "Yeah I should since I'm going to be working with them. Okaaay, where should I start," he said while holding his chin and looking above.

"How about explaining your devil fruit first," Hobbes voiced, getting back in the conversation.

Tashigi jumped and the answer. "A devil fruit? How did you figure that out?"

Hobbes rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because SMOKER can turn into SMOKE and I've seen enough devil fruits to know one when I see one?"

Will clapped his hands and replied, "Well you guess right. I mean, there's only one guess you could have. Nothing else causes such weird phenomenon."

"So which one did you eat? Let me guess, the clone-clone fruit," Hobbes said smirking know he was right.

"No, the kuron-kuron no mi, which allows me to make clones of myself." Hobbes eye twitched as it was basically the same thing he said.

Tashigi nodded affirmation. "So the William that got off the boat and walked all the way over here was a clone?" William continued to smile in agreement. "Then why did he act sooo…emotionless, cold, and like he…

"Had a stick up his ass?" William finished for her.

"Ye-yeah. You and he are like complete opposites. If he is supposed to be your clone, why did he act so different?"

"Because I wanted him to. What you see right now is how I always am. Despite dad trying to shape me into the ideal marine, I still like to have fun and laugh. I had my clone to go and scare the whole base, but Captain Smokey had figured me out?"

"Well that explains that but not how you knew about what Smoker had said when you weren't even here?

"Oh that. Whatever my clones experience, see, and hear, is sent back to me. My power is great for reconnaissance and infiltration."

Hobbes spoke up again. "So hypothetically, you could conjure up and million clones of yourself or is there some drawback? Cause if you could do that then fuck, then why are you even here?"

Will held his chin and looked as if he was thinking. "Hmm, a million clones of myself? If I tried to do that then I'll probably die."

Tashigi eyes widened. "DIE? Why would you die?"

"Because I can only make a set limit of clones. Making a clone sort of depletes my physical energy, or stamina, I think. I have a certain amount of stamina and each clone takes away from it. Making too many can cause…problems."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

13 year ago. Marineford Base Training Grounds

William had just turned thirteen and his dad had called him down to the training grounds to give him his present. He was just over five feet tall, face still filled with baby fat and his muscles slightly defined. He wore blue sweatpants with a plain white T-shirt and plain blue shoes. His hair cut to a buzz cut, despite all the fuss he put up about it.

He had run straight down from his house, through the streets and to the training grounds non-stop. The training grounds were about the size of a football field with a cement floor and rubber circular paddings positioned throughout the grounds with soldiers sparring on top. He searched for his dad until he found him standing on a pad with his hands behind his back.

Sengoku smiled at his smiled as Will sprinted towards him. "My god boy you got here quick, I just called for you a few minutes ago. I guess you must be excited for your birthday present aren't ya.

Will had just reached him and was bent over trying to catch his breath. "Yeah…I..couldn't…wait…any…longer."

His father chuckled. "Well that's good to hear, as seeing how this is your thirteenth birthday and you'll be enlist to be marine in five years, from today on you'll start your official training, personally supervised by me…

"You're…you're serious? You'll personally train me? That's awesome. That's better than anything you could give m-"

"…and Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp," he slid in there under his breath. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"WHAT! No not Uncle Garp, the most insane marine, and possibly person, alive. Okay, this gift just dropped a level. It's not the best you could give me." No way in hell he was gonna train with Garp. Even though he's a vice-admiral but had the power close to an admiral and maybe his dad, he's a senseless, reckless fool who laughed at his own son being the most wanted man in the world.

"Well, if you won't accept my offer I guess you don't want your real gift."

Will perked up right away. "Wait, that wasn't my actual gift."

"Nope."

"Awesome. So what my real gift."

"You only get it if you accept the first one."

Will frowned again. "What? I gotta train with Uncle Garp to get my gift."

"That's right. And I went way out of my way to get you this gift. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get it. It's a one of a kind that I found specifically for you." Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, if you went through all that trouble then I guess that it must be important. Okay, I'll accept the first one."

Sengoku laughed. "Come on, Garp isn't that bad once you get to know hi-, well he actually gets worse you get to know him, but his training is reliable and not bad." Garp's training is Hell incarnate and even that may be an understatement. He could only hope that Will survive it. "Okay now that we're past that are you ready for your real gift?"

"Ug, I've been ready since I was born. Now may I have my gift."

"Yeah I guess I have been keeping you. Now, William, I give you your gift, I hope you use it well." With that he brought his hands from behind his back and in his left was a weird looking yellow fruit that looked as if it was made up of circles made of smaller circles that continued until the circles just looked like dots.

Will's jaw literally hit the ground. "That's a…that's a devil fruit. You got me a devil fruit?"

It was for these moments that Sengoku loved being a dad. "Yes I did. I had this one specifically searched for, and it only took ten months."

"TEN MONTHS? It took that long to find?"

"Of course it did, these things are the rarest objects on the planet."

"So what kind is it, paramecia, zoan, logia? I bet it's probably a logia like the admirals. What element, rock, wood, lightning, ice, no Aokiji has that one?"

"Actually it's paramecia, like mine?"

"Well, I guess that's not bad. You're fleet admiral and you're a paramecia, which is supposed to be the weakest kind, so that's fine."

"Yes, that is true. Just cause Logia are supposed to be the strongest doesn't always make them the strongest. It's how yo-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's how you use your power. Come on dad hurry up and tell me what fruit it is?"

"Patience, Will, patience. Okay, the fruit that I found for you is the kuron-kuron no mi, or the clone-clone fruit. It allows you to make exact clones of yourself that can act on their own but are still somewhat under your control. Each clone is able to fight in combat but once he takes a single hit it disappears. Everything it experiences is sent back to you but too much information being sent will be dangerous. Now it is like you can go and create a thousand clones at any time. Making each clone divides your physical energy or stamina into the number of clones you are making. You have a set amount of energy or life force or power or whatever I don't really know, it was Vegapunk who explained it the concept and even I can't keep up with even half of what the guy says. So do you understand the powers of the fruit?"

Here is all of what Will heard, '…kuron-kuron no mi…clones…fight…experience sent back…thousand clones.' Snapping out of his awe he answered, "Yeah, I can make clones of myself. That pretty much explains it."

"Good now that you understand, are you sure that you want to eat this devil fruit? You know that you lose your ability to swim once you eat it and you'll be vulnerable to seastone? You can still become a strong marine without it?"

"Yes, I know what happens and I'm sure that I want to eat it."

"Well, if you are sure than here you are." Sengoku handed Will the fruit, smirking from remembering that he forgot to tell his son one specific detail about the fruit.

Will held the fruit in both of his hands staring at it for half a minute before opening his mouth as wide as he could before taking almost half of it in his mouth…before looking as if he just took a big bite of crap. The fruit was utter disgusting yet he couldn't open his mouth to spit out, as he was force to swallow the huge chunk he had bitten off.

Sengoku started laughing his ass off, making the marines in the surrounding area stare in surprise at seeing their mighty fleet admiral actual laughing.

Finally getting over the actual taste, Will glared at his dad. "Why didn't you tell me those things taste horrible? And I took a big bite too."

"It's Payback for all the stuff that you did to me."

"You deserved everything I did." H spit again trying to get the taste out. "Now what? How do a make a clone?"

"How am I supposed to know that? Just imagine and concentrate on making a clone. It's your power, you gotta learn how to use it."

Will's face fell. "Just imagine and concentrate? Damn you suck as a teacher."

"Well this is what is gonna happen. You're gonna have to work hard and do things on your own if you want to accomplish anything. Now straighten up and concentrate."

Will knew his dad was right and closed his eyes and concentrated. Now what how do you imagine making a clone? Will continue to picture making a clone but nothing happened. He sat down to be able to concentrate better. Everything else disappeared around him as he focused. He then felt something odd that wasn't there before. It felt foreign but also a part of him as well. So he pulled at it and imagined making a clone.

Sengoku stood silently as he watched Will try to make a clone. After a few minutes it seemed like he wasn't getting it until a cloud of smoke puffed beside Will and when it cleared an exact copy of his son sat next to him.

Will opened his eyes and looked up to Sengoku, who was smiling back at him. Will turned his head to his left and saw a replica of him sitting next to him. Filling with excitement him and his clone jumped up and gave each other a high five.

"Dad, look I made clone," Will said showing of his clone.

"Yes you did Will. I'm so proud of you."

"This is awesome, I can make clones, this is so cool. I should try making another one."

"Now Will don't you remember what I-

(Puff)

A third Will appeared standing next to the duo. Will noticed how he felt a bit weaker than before but pushed the thought aside. "Oh man, I can do some many things now that I can make clones."

Sengoku spoke up to try to get his son out of his enjoyment of his new power. "That's all good Will but know that you can't make too many clo-"

"Let's see how many clones I can make," Will said not paying any mind to his dad.

"Will wait don't do-"  
>Too late. Will had already gone ahead to make more clones but instead of more appearing the two clones he made vanished while Will fell back on the ground.<p>

"WILL," Sengoku yelled as he rushed to his unconscious son.

"WILL, Will."

****

**Flashback end- Present Time**

Will had tried to make too many clones while still being too young and weak and had gone into a mini-coma that lasted a full week. He had been forbidden on making any clones unless under supervision.

"Yeah, I just know that if I try to make too many at one time or before I've recovered, I lose consciousness and can possibly die from lack of physical energy or life force or something, I don't know the full, complex details, Vegapunk is the one with the big brain and all. He knows everything there is about everything and everything he says makes no sense."

"Wait, you the met THE Dr. Vegapunk. The smartest man of this time, who intelligence is 500 years ahead of everyone else. How did you come to meet someone like that?" She had heard about the mysterious Dr. Vegapunk a few years after she had joined the marines. There were rumors that he was inventing something that would revolutionize how marines caught pirates.

Will smirked. "Are you serious? I'm the son of the Fleet Admiral. I've seen all of the top brass in the marines and even to pirates. Whitebeard? Met him. Red-haired Shanks? Drank with him him. Even been to the New World a few times. But don't think that includes me with them. Those guys are like total power housing monsters out of my league and maybe even my dad. Hell, Shanks doesn't even have a devil fruit power."

Tashigi couldn't even believe what she was hearing. To see, let alone drink, with the Yonko was inconceivable to her. And to think that William and even the Fleet Admiral aren't even as strong as them. Then what were they fighting for if they weren't strong enough. She began to tremble at how small she was compared to the many that stood above her. Why did she fight and strive to become stronger? Why? Wh-

She suddenly felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head to see William staring dead in her eyes. "Do not lose faith. Do not lose hope. We marines are here to protect those who cannot for themselves. If we fall into despair then what hope do the people have? A new era is coming and we have to be ready for it. Become stronger and we will prevail." He was right. They couldn't fail, for if they did the world would be thrown into chaos. She had to become stronger.

William let go of her shoulders and she smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you for that, Commander William." He lightly punched her shoulder. "Will. I told you to call me Will, not William."

"Yes, sorry, Commander Will."

"Well if you two are done with the tear jerking, you should head down to the training yard like I told you twenty minutes ago," Smoker verbalized, expressing his annoyance and impatience with them. Hobbes nodded in agreement however thankful for the information that Will provided.

Will laughed again. "Yeah I guess we have been keeping you. Wait, you never answered my question. How did you know that clone before wasn't me?

Smoker grunted and took in a puff of smoker. "When you father gave me my assignment over you, he informed me of your…habit.

Will scratched his head. "That damn dad of mine, I should have known he would have told you. Well then, Lt. Commander Hobbes, Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi, shall we get going?

Tashigi stood at attention. "Yes, sir. I will show you to the training grounds right away."

As Tashigi, Hobbes, and Will left, Smoker got out his chair and started to walk after them, relinquishing and replacing his two cigars. "Finally, time to see what this brat can do".

**End**

****

Well that chapter is out, took a bit longer than expected, but if you want quality work you got to put the time into it.

Next chapter we'll see what William can do in a fight and his life as a marine in Loguetown. I'm thinking about introducing the Straw hats this chapter and have them enter Loguetown the next. It depends how much I feel like writing.

One thing I noticed when looking up devil fruits, I saw how they are all either 3 or 4 syllables with only 3 or 4 letters. Sadly to say I looked for a multitude of words that correspond with clone and "kuron" is what I got. For those of you with Japanese language background and knowledge, if there is a better word please kindly let me know and not rip me apart for my mistake.

From now on I'm gonna write the story in 1st person from Will's perspective, which will give better insight on Will's character and what he thinks. It will allow me to explain his reasoning for joining the Straw Hats. This is also so I don't have to do a thousand flashbacks also. For his devil fruit, I initially wanted him to be a clone man, but chose to model it after Naruto's kage bushin as a way to check the power. That's the only element of Naruto that I'm gonna add.

I've been thinking making this a Tashigi/Oc with Will but I also wanna include Robin but don't want this to be a harem. I may make a poll and have you'll decide. We'll see.

Beta readers are accepted. It's for the readers.

Please review.


End file.
